


Bang

by naegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really fucking self indulgent tbh, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegi/pseuds/naegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is so old but im keeping it bc its cute and gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

Bang  
Bang  
Bang

Naegi flinched as the sound of the monokuma bombs rang in his ears. He had no idea how they'd gotten into the Future Foundations HQ, but he could only assume it was one of the ultimate despairs. Probably found a weak point in the security and sent them that way.  
Regardless of who sent them or how they got in, they were most definitely there. Papers were strewn everywhere from his coworkers running to escape. He was the only one left.

Why hadn't he ran right away? Not even he knew. He couldn't move. He was completely paralyzed. In fear? Maybe. He had a strong feeling it was something else. But he had no time to contemplate this. A number of monokuma bombs had lined up behind him, exploding one by one. Probably to make sure he felt fear and despair as he died. This was revenge for killing their leader, afterall. Yes. That was why he couldnt move. They had planned this. Drugged him or something.

Bang  
Bang

Three more to go.

Bang  
Ba-

Suddenly Naegi felt arms wrap around him. He was lifted off the ground and held delicately. It wasnt until he felt the sturdyness of this other person that he realized how hard he was shaking. He felt himelf calm slightly as he felt the warm body hold him closer. He felt movement. Warm breath against his face, as if the person had leaned they're head down over him. His shaking slowed, he allowing himself to relax in the arms of the stranger. Breathing in their scent of soft lavender. He had smelled it before...he knew who always wore that cologne...

"T-togami-kun?" Naegi asked weakly, barely stuttering out the words. His eyes opened ever so slightly, looking up at the tall blonde. His neck was craned over the smaller, forming a kind of shield over him.

"You're such an idiot." the blonde growled out, holding him tighter. Naegi looked around their surroundings. They were outside, on the ground. A number of his coworkers stood near them, staring at the building anxiously. Togami was sitting down with him in his lap, practically cradleing him. He was turned away from the building, curling himself around the small boy protectively. "Such...an...idiot..."

BANG

Naegi jumped and held onto the tall boy tightly, whimpering as the entire headquarters was destroyed with one big explosion. Togami held him against his chest, pressing his face into it and covering his ears.

A few minutes later the sound had stopped echoing and everyone was standing around in shock. Togami continued to hold Naegi close, shaking himself. He held back the tears that came at the thought that Naegi had been in there only a few moments ago.

No, no that was wrong. A heir should not be crying over a completely average, boring boy.

But, he was no longer a heir. And Naegi was no longer an average boy.

So, coming to that conclusion, he let a few tears slip down his cheeks, holding the small, shaky boy close.

"T-togami-kun...w-why...?"

"Shut up and be h-happy I even came back for a c-commoner like you." Togami's voice broke several times, stuttering and shaking. It didn't take super high school level detective to tell he was really thinking. But Naegi didn't push him. He was Togami, after all. He had far too much pride to admit that he actually cared for Naegi. So he just smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"T-thank you...Togami-kun..." Togami was quickly deteriorated into a blushing, stuttering mess. Naegi found this adorable, and was quickly peppering his face with kisses.

"Stop...touching me." However, he just pulled the other closer.

It was a while until the office got back up and running, after all.


End file.
